Yu Yu Hakusho and Uta No Prince-Sama
by Haruhi59
Summary: An assassin is after Yusuke and Kurama so Yusuke, Botan, Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara and Keiko have to go to Saotome Academy in order to protect Yusuke and Kurama.


**I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Uta No Prince-Sama.**

* * *

"Hey, Urameshi!" Yusuke looked over to see Kuwabara walking towards him.

"Botan said that Koenma wanted to see us." Kuwabara said as he stopped walking.

"When does he wanna see us?" Yusuke asked looking over at Kuwabara.

"He wants to see us now." Kuwabara said as he turned and started to walk away.

Yusuke stood up and followed behind Kuwabara. The whole time the two were on their way to where Koenma wanted to meet with them neither of them said anything. They just walked along in an awkward silence. They entered a building on their right and saw Kurama, Hiei and Keiko there as well as Botan and Koenma.

"Alright, you're all here now." Koenma said as he looked around at the small group. "The six of you have to go to a music because an assassin is after Kurama and Yusuke." Koenma said to the six of them.

"So, some random assassin is after me and Kurama, like I'd believe that." Yusuke said while rolling his eyes.

Keiko and Botan both hit Yusuke after what he had said.

"How do you know if this is fake or not you dummy!?" Keiko said as she wacked the back of his head.

"Okay! Might as well just hit me with a baseball bat." Yusuke muttered.

Koenma told them some information about the school, when they would be leaving and what all they would need to take with them to the school. After having told them everything they would need to know he dismissed them and left. After Koenma left they all stood there saying nothing for five minutes. They left after the five awkward minutes of silence and went to their homes to pack what all Koenma said they needed to take with them. Since Koenma told them they would be leaving the very next day, they didn't have much time to pack everything they needed. After they had all gotten their things together, Kurama, Kuwabara, Keiko, Hiei and Botan came over to Yusuke's place to stay the night. Since they didn't have much to talk about they just settled for playing a few board games. After they had played monopoly for an hour they fell asleep.

They all woke up at about the same time the next morning. They had an hour till they were to leave for the school. Since Yusuke's mom wasn't home he had to write a note about where he was going and why so she wouldn't freak out when she got home and he wasn't there. Since Kurama and Keiko were the only two out of the six who could cook they went to the kitchen and started cooking breakfast. After they had eaten it was about twenty minutes before they would be leaving for the school. Since it took an hour to get to the school they grabbed their bags and started out for the train station Koenma said they would depart from. They arrived at the train station twenty minutes later and boarded the train. Since they would be on the train for an hour they tried to think of something to do during that hour. They couldn't come up with anything to do so they went almost the whole ride in silence.

They were greeted by the headmaster and two of the teachers when they arrived at the school. They were told who they would be in a room with. The pairings of who shared rooms was Yusuke and Kurama, Hiei and Kuwabara, Keiko and Botan. They were then told that other students that went to the school would be showing them around for the remainder of the day. After they were told that, the six students who were assigned to show them around the school showed up. Yusuke and Kurama were to be escorted around the school by Syo and Natsuki. Kuwabara and Hiei were to be escorted around the school by Ren and Masato. Botan and Keiko were to be escorted around the school by Tokiya and Otoya. After that the headmaster and the two teachers went back to what they were doing before the six had arrived. After the headmaster and the teachers had left the six went with who was showing them around the school. They were shown their rooms and other important things they would need to remember how to get to. After they had seen all of the school rounds they all walked to the dining area for the students.

"So, where are you six from?" Ren asked them when they had all met back up together in the dining area.

"We're not from anywhere around this area." Yusuke said as he rolled his eyes.

"Yusuke don't be rude!" Botan said as she wacked Yusuke on the back of the head.

"Jeez! Okay! I won't be rude." Yusuke said as he rubbed the back of his head.

Syo snickered when Botan yelled at Yusuke for being rude, and was pushed down onto the ground by Kuwabara. After Kuwabara had pushe Syo on the ground Botan wacked him on the back of the head too, and scolded him about being mean to others.

* * *

And that's the first chapter people! If you liked then you can review if you like. If you didn't like it, well then don't review if you don't have anything good to say. Haruhi59 out! h, and sorry that there isn't very much Uta No Prince-sama action in this chapter.


End file.
